


ride for me, ride against me

by 214jae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Ice Play, JaeYong - Freeform, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Smut, honestly are they considered switches, i already forgot all the filthy things they did, jaehyun is whiny baby, switch!jaehyun, switch!taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/214jae/pseuds/214jae
Summary: Taeyong gives Jaehyun the best present he's ever had, and Jaehyun is more than glad to take it. It's new, foreign, and he likes it.





	ride for me, ride against me

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first time writing smut so i hope this didn't come out too cringey and ugly ... also don't ask about the title ion know why it's like that either (it's from would you by pink sweat$) i didn't know what the heck went through my head when i wrote this but if!!! u ever feel uncomfortable reading this or think it's too cringey just don't continue lol (MORE ON THE END NOTES!!!) (READ THE TAGS!!!!!) happy reading hehe

It's a Thursday night during winter, definitely just right for a a dinner date on Valentine's Day. Ever since Jaehyun and Taeyong got together, they've made it a habit to not go out at night every fourteenth of February, they stay in to savor each passing second with each other, dinner homemade and their dessert even sweeter in the confines of their bedroom.

Taeyong is used to giving Jaehyun two presents every Valentine's Day, one for Jaehyun's birthday (he's like a kid whenever he receives his present) and another one for Valentine's Day. He and Taeyong always find ways to come home earlier from work to celebrate, so when he struts into the warmth of their home and he hears the clacking of utensils in the kitchen, he immediately makes his way inside. There he sees his boyfriend, back facing him. Jaehyun notices how Taeyong is wearing his favorite crimson apron, the one that has 'The Best Chef Ever!' printed in white on the front. It was gifted by Jaehyun about two years ago. He chuckles when he remembers how delighted Taeyong was when he received it.

He wraps his arms around the older's torso, his chin resting on his shoulder as he leans the side of his head on Taeyong's. Taeyong turns off the stove and turns around, he cups Jaehyun's face. "Happy birthday, baby." He presses their lips together in a fervent kiss, and Jaehyun almost moans when he remembers this is how his lover likes it.

Deep, passionate, and careful. Taeyong wraps his arms around Jaehyun's neck. It's almost hard for them to breathe with how much they've been kissing, how long they've been savoring the taste of each other's mouths. Jaehyun's grip on the other's waist tightens as if to say he wants _more, deeper, just right there, stay._

Taeyong moans just when Jaehyun's mouth travels to the outline of his jawline down to his neck. His teeth grazes the skin just under Taeyong's ear and it makes Taeyong's mind go haywire. Jaehyun keeps leaving trail of kisses until he stops at the clavicle, biting hard, nibbling, the sounds Taeyong makes encourages him to bite harder. When he's satisfied, he licks it, noting how it tasted metallic and sweet at the same time.

As much as Taeyong likes what's about to happen, he pulls Jaehyun back to face him. "We haven't had dinner yet, Jae. Can we eat first?"

-

They spend the next twenty minutes at the dinner table. It was sweet, warm, and it drives Jaehyun's insane as he eats what Taeyong cooked, his knees bouncing in anticipation of what his second present will be. Taeyong notices this, and he giggles in the middle of chewing and tells Jaehyun to calm down. _You'll be fine, you'll like it._

This drives Jaehyun crazier, Taeyong always got something up his sleeves before his birthday ends. The first time they spent Valentine's Day together, Jaehyun finds out a few of Taeyong's enigmatic desires. He goes along with it, probably taking more of the pleasure than the other, if the loudness of his moans were the basis. He opens the door to their bedroom, only to find the older on his fours, naked, wearing a fucking kitten headband and gasps when he realizes Jaehyun's presence by the door. That alone made Jaehyun hard.

On their second Valentine's Day together, Jaehyun learns he likes it when he spits in Taeyong's mouth, having groaned many times at the sight of the older swallowing his saliva and licking his lower lip right after. Jaehyun already knew of how Taeyong loves to be spanked ever since, how he gets off on the sound of Jaehyun's palm slapping the expanse of his ass, but on their third Valentine's Day, Taeyong himself hands Jaehyun his belt, brown and thick, told him to hit him how many times he wants cause it's his birthday. He's free to do anything he wants, especially to Taeyong.

Jaehyun takes the last bite and takes a sip of his water, not bothering to chew his food, and says, "I'm done eating, hyung. Can I have you now?" Taeyong almost chokes on his own water, but he holds himself back or his present wouldn't be perfect. Just the way Jaehyun would like it.

Taeyong gently places the glass on the table. "Go, Jaehyunie. Take a shower, I'll come right after cleaning this."

It didn't take longer for Jaehyun to spring from his seat, leaving Taeyong at the dinner table and runs to the bathroom adjoined to their bedroom. Taeyong chuckles at the younger and he too stands up from his seat, taking the plates to the sink, opening the freezer to bring out a silver bucket of ice.

-

When Jaehyun walks out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and a smaller one in his hand, drying the wet strands of his hair, he finds Taeyong seated at the edge of the bed. Jaehyun furrows his eyebrows, although there's nothing to be confused about, bewilderment is clear on his face. Taeyong has his hands supporting his weight behind him and the room is dimly lit by the lamp on the nightstand, and Jaehyun notices a bucket standing tall there, one he's never seen before and definitely wasn't there when he entered the room.

He's clearly confused, when he's used to always seeing Taeyong ready in bed, ready to please him, for him to unravel and praise each corner of his body. _Why is Taeyong hyung still seated there, nonchalantly and fully clothed?_

"Are you done, Jaehyunie?" Taeyong's voice startles him. "Yes, hyung." Each passing second tightens his throat, he's almost unable to breathe. Taeyong stands up from the bed, each step he takes closer to Jaehyun, the more Jaehyun feels like he's being strangled. Taeyong is an enigma, and Jaehyun's always ready to understand him, to solve him and figure out his unfathomable pleasures. Taeyong's always been a surprise to Jaehyun, he never fails to leave the younger in great astonishment, never once did he fail to fill Jaehyun with overwhelming emotions that crashes the younger like enormous tidal waves.

Jaehyun likes it. Loves it. He loves Taeyong and everything about him, whatever goes inside his head.

Jaehyun keeps standing still in the middle of the bedroom, Taeyong looks at him with so much lust, desperation, excitement, and everything that gets him hot and heavy altogether. Despite it being winter and their heater on the highest temperature they could endure, the heat in Jaehyun's stomach and his entire face doubles, and yet he still has the confidence to ask.

"Where's my birthday gift, hyung?"

Taeyong smiles softly at him as a droplet from a strand drops on the slope of his nose. Taeyong leans in and kisses away the liquid on Jaehyun's nose. He closes his eyes, his lips and hot breathe ghosting on the younger's nose. "I love you, Jaehyunie." Jaehyun looks at him with adoration, but soon as he closes his eyes he can't seem to get away from the thought of how beautiful his hyung must look like under him later, when he screws his eyes shut as Jaehyun pleasures him, leaving wet trails of kisses from his chest down to his stomach. It reminds him of his currently hard cock, evident through the white rough towel.

Jaehyun slips out of his reverie when Taeyong questions him. "Do you trust me, Jaehyunie?" He opens his eyes slowly, meeting Jaehyun's dark caramel ones. "Do you?" He presses.

Jaehyun gulps, and for some reason as he nods, he feels the change in roles. He doesn't know it yet, can't even fathom, but he feels it in his bones. How he's being submissive to Taeyong when all this time he's always in charge of dominance between them. It feels new. Foreign. And suddenly he wants to question Taeyong and what this is all about in the first place.

The soft smile is back on Taeyong's lips, he steps back until the mattress hits the back of his knees. "Take off the towel then lie down, Jaehyunie." Jaehyun could hear it, he could sense it all the way, how Taeyong says his name with so much power and control, unlike how he is under Jaehyun, soft and guard down, and all his mouth would say was _Jaehyunie, more, Jaehyunie, there, Jaehyunie, Jaehyunie._

Despite his mild confusion and overthinking, he complies. Taeyong smirks, watching him obey with satisfaction, it fills him with pride, having Jung Jaehyun wrapped around his fingers just for tonight.

Taeyong walks over to the nightstand just beside the table, the rattling noise of the ice cubes heard as he plays with them with his bare fingers. He could feel the frigid sensation on his fingertips, it makes his cock twitch, thinking of what he'd be doing with the frozen liquid later.

At the corner of his eyes, he sees Jaehyun squirm from his position on the bed. Taeyong sits beside him, his eyes rake from his already flushed face down to the taut muscles of his stomach and then his red, dropping cock. It almost makes Taeyong surrender, to just stop his plan and let Jaehyun take him instead. To let Jaehyun fill him with his cock as he slings his legs on the younger's shoulder. But he didn't. Today is Jaehyun's day, and he didn't want to waste it being fucking vanilla. Being filthy and adventurous is a tradition every Valentine's Day, he's not going to break it.

He does it on purpose, he places the rope in front of him for Jaehyun to see, as his hand rakes the features of Jaehyun's face. He leans in to kiss Jaehyun's forehead, "I love you." And just like that, he leans back and he's a little surprised to already see Jaehyun clasping his hands together, ready to be tied, to be submissive to Taeyong's ministrations.

Taeyong chuckles. "Isn't it a bruise to your ego, Jaehyunie?" He grabs the rope and supports himself with his knee digging on the mattress, towering over Jaehyun's body. He ties Jaehyun's hands and wrists, carefully not to hurt him. "How you're submitting to me when all this time all you've been doing is have your cock inside my tight hot ass?" He leans in, Jaehyun's tied hands still in his hold. Jaehyun breathes through his mouth, gasping. "Begging for you to go deeper, and fuck me senseless 'til I can't open my eyes anymore?"

Jaehyun whines and god, Taeyong swears it's the most beautiful sound he's ever heard. "H–hyung please, I need you. I c–can't take it anymore, please." Never in Taeyong's life has he ever fantasized of Jaehyun under him, begging and needy. It was always him, and maybe that's what triggered Taeyong to do this tonight. For Jaehyun and the best present he'll ever receive.

He lifts Jaehyun's arms over his head, ordering him not move. Jaehyun whines again, arms almost falling to rest on top of his abdomen, and Taeyong instinctively slaps his inner thigh, telling him he should be grateful that he didn't tie him to the headboard instead. Jaehyun grits his teeth, holding back his whimpers. Taeyong thinks it's beautiful.

He stands up and takes in Jaehyun's appearance. Hair still a little drenched from his recent shower, adorned with his tied arms over his head. His mouth gapes a little, and his face and chest are flushed, heaving in anticipation. His cock, _god his cock._ His cock rests against his stomach, dangling, precum oozing from the tip. Taeyong's eyes travel to Jaehyun's thighs, that's always been heaven sent. Only he knows how much Jaehyun's thighs can do as he pounds into Taeyong relentlessly, with the older begging him to stop, but wanting the exact opposite.

Taeyong licks his lips, he's only staring at Jaehyun, and he could already feel himself getting drunk off the sight. This is a sight to behold, and Taeyong thinks he's one lucky motherfucker to witness this form of art in front of him.

He stares down, seeing his own cock straining against his jeans, begging to be freed and touched. He knows Jaehyun is watching him, so he makes a show of taking his clothes off, leaving him with nothing but Jaehyun's gaze and the sound of his small whimper.

Taeyong didn't quite view Jaehyun as the whimpering type. He likes it. He likes the control this Jaehyun gives him, it's new to him. Foreign. He loves it.

He's thrown out of his daydreaming when he hears Jaehyun whine again, asking him why he's taking so long. "Hyung, please, I need you. I want you hyung, l–let me have you." Taeyong melts on the spot, and he grabs a cube from the bucket and proceeds to straddle the younger's waist.

It excites Jaehyun, if the twitching of his cock was to go by, his breath hitches when he sees Taeyong lick the ice. He licks it all over, sucking on it and making wet sounds, and as he does this he gazes at Jaehyun's eyes, silently telling him that this is what he'll do to his cock later.

More precum leaks from his cock, and Taeyong reaches forward. Jaehyun moves from his position on the bed, hips bucking up in exhilaration. Taeyong pins his hip on the mattress, "Stop fucking moving, Jaehyun." He growls. "Don't you wanna be a good boy for me just tonight? Come on, be a good boy for me." Taeyong smiles in gratification when Jaehyun halts all his movements.

"Good. Continue being a good boy for me, and you'll get your present, do you understand?" Jaehyun's breathes through his mouth, gasping for air. He nods, following by a stifled moan, and Taeyong slaps his cock with the back of his hand. Jaehyun moans louder, he screws his eyes shut for a moment, and this is exactly what he had been expecting Taeyong to do earlier. For him to close his eyelids in pleasure while being under Jaehyun.

Jaehyun most definitely didn't see himself the one being pinned on the bed, receiving both pleasure and torture.

"I need words, Jaehyun. Stop moaning like a whore, either you say yes or you say no. I want to hear you." He looks at Taeyong for a moment, and he almost begs him to slap his cock again. Harder and harder until Jaehyun comes just by a mere touch. "Y–yes, hyung. I'll be a good boy for hyung. _I'm your only good boy,_ hyung. I'm a good boy."

It's so new to Jaehyun. Foreign. Never once in his life did he see himself begging Taeyong like that, he's always been dominant. But maybe getting pleasured tonight, under the palms of Lee Taeyong, on his goddamn 23rd birthday is the birthday present he never once expected but needed deep inside.

Taeyong feels warmth in his insides, Jaehyun is so fucking beautiful and he could come just by hearing him say those things. _His_ good boy, Jaehyun.

"Good." This time, Taeyong really reaches forward and places the ice cube on Jaehyun's chest, controlling it with his index finger. He traces it on Jaehyun's chest in a circular motion, then moves to Jaehyun's areola then to his nipple. Jaehyun moans, his back arching from the unfamiliar frigid sensation. Taeyong lets the cube stay on Jaehyun's nipple, he leans in to lock his lips with Jaehyun's in an open mouthed kiss. All tongues and teeth, barely any lips, they hunger for each other.

Jaehyun wishes he could wrap his arms around Taeyong's torso, to travel his hands around the expanse of Taeyong's back, lock him in his embrace.

It's only a matter of time until Jaehyun finally figures out what's going on inside Taeyong's head. _Fucking Taeyong. Fucking ice play. You never really run out of ideas on how to make me lose my fucking mind, huh?_

Taeyong's mouth travels down his neck, leaving open mouthed kisses, using his tongue and teeth grazing on purpose just to drive Jaehyun crazy. Jaehyun keeps moaning his name, telling him to give him more. It drives Taeyong to the edge, and it just encourages him to tease Jaehyun even more, to keep their play going.

Taeyong finds Jaehyun's sweet spot, the junction between his shoulder and neck, he bites hard on the flesh, teeth sinking. The skin produces a little amount of blood. Taeyong licks on the expanse, the unfamiliar taste of copper clouds his mind and mouth. Taeyong raises the hand from Jaehyun's nipple to the bitten skin as if to soothe it, ice nothing but melted and his fingers are the only source of the numbing sensation.

Taeyong's mouth finds its way to Jaehyun's again, this time giving him a peck, "I love you, baby. You're doing so well."

Jaehyun's chest is full. Full of fucking love and adoration for the man in front of him. Jaehyun didn't fail to notice how after everything, Taeyong still doesn't fail to be careful and still thinks of Jaehyun's wellbeing, he doesn't ask how Jaehyun is feeling, but he knows him too well. He doesn't go overboard, he doesn't lessen it either, he's steady and average and it makes Jaehyun's ass clench into nothing but fucking air. It's so hot, endearing how Taeyong was humiliating him a few minutes ago, but declaring his love for him every second. And really, all he just wants right now is to fucking come.

Lee Taeyong is having none of that.

Taeyong leans back, his fingernails scrape from Jaehyun's stomach up to his chest, smearing the drying liquid from the melted ice cube. Jaehyun wails, tells Taeyong to just _get over it, hyung, let me have you._

Taeyong licks his lips and gets off the younger, this makes Jaehyun moan from the sudden lost of weight on his body, the sudden lost of contact suddenly makes him feel needy, his cock twitching and asking to be touched. But Taeyong has other plans. He holds on to Jaehyun's hips, turning him, Jaehyun follows, and in just a hot second his elbows are supporting him and his ass is in the air. Arched so beautifully Taeyong couldn't help himself but spank the middle of his ass.

Jaehyun yelps from the unexpected pain, and he widens his legs even more to spread his cheeks, arches his back even more if possible, asking Taeyong to do it again. Taeyong defies, and gets off the bed to grab two ice cubes from the bucket.

He positions himself behind the younger. "What do you want, Jaehyunie? What do you want me to do to you?"

"I want your cock, hyung. Let–let me suck you, hyung. Please." Jaehyun pleads. It's a little muffled, considering how he has his face buried on a pillow. Taeyong chuckles, "Hm, do you think you're in the position to do that?" He smooths his hand over Jaehyun's back, and thinks of the times he dug his fingernails over it while Jaehyun is balls deep in him, pleading him for more. He wasn't able to appreciate then, but now with Jaehyun's bare back, he takes in the little details. How soft Jaehyun's skin feels against his palm, very different from Jaehyun's calloused hands, so rough Taeyong could feel it everytime Jaehyun scissors him open.

Jaehyun responds with a whimper. "Why, Jaehyunie, you think you have the right to do that, huh?" A slap on his left cheek, and then another, another, until he rubs into Jaehyun's opening using one of the ice cubes. Jaehyun tries to form coherent words in the middle of his gasps, basking in both the warmth and the stinging sensation in his entrance.

"H–hyung, d–don't! Please, stop!" He cries, and if Taeyong didn't know any better there are already tears trickling down Jaehyun's face. He stops rubbing and watches the liquid drip down to his inner thigh. Jaehyun whimpers, he fucking hates this. Taeyong definitely knew what he meant when he said that, he didn't want him to stop, but he didn't want to ask for more, he resisted. Because he's being a good boy, and it's both a turn on and fucking torture being Taeyong's good boy.

Taeyong leans down and licks the stripe from bottom to top, stopping exactly in front of Jaehyun's pink gaping hole. Jaehyun squirms at the feeling of Taeyong's warm tongue, almost shaking it off and making Taeyong lose his path. "Aw, Jaehyunie." Taeyong's breath, stifling and arousing, hits Jaehyun's hole perfectly and the younger whines again, pushing his ass back for Taeyong to relish. Taeyong drops his voice, whispering quietly. "Why? You wanted me to stop, right? Squirming like the little bitch that you are, you wanted me to stop, didn't you?"

Jaehyun relents and imagines how it would feel like to have Taeyong's red warm tongue unravel his ass, how it would feel to clench around Taeyong's tongue as the older circles his tongue over the depths of his ass.

"N–no, no, hyung. I–ah!" Taeyong licks from his perineum up to the location of his coccyx, he halts just to relish the reaction Jaehyun is giving him. "You like that, like having your ass being licked like that?"

Jaehyun nods profusely and then he remembers he has to speak, blurt out a word, or else Taeyong might not continue. "Y–yes, hyung. Please, I want all of you, hyung. Please g–give it to me." And maybe Taeyong will do exceptional if he says, "I'm being a good boy, hyung."

Taeyong kisses from the back of Jaehyun's neck, not forgetting to lick the sweat forming there, and proceeds to trail kisses down his spine, and buries his tongue into Jaehyun's entrance. "Oh, ah, h–hyung! Fuck! Hyung!" Jaehyun screams as Taeyong delves his tongue deeper into Jaehyun's entrance, circling his tongue around and savouring the warmth and tightness of Jaehyun around his tongue. He holds on to Jaehyun's thighs to keep him steady. 

Jaehyun's so, so, so tight. It isn't a surprise, considering he knows Jaehyun has never been fucked in his entire life.

Jaehyun only knows how to fuck, but Taeyong is certain Jaehyun wouldn't know how to react if he's the one being pounded on. Taeyong would do it, slam his cock inside Jaehyun's hole for the first time, but he knows Jaehyun isn't ready yet, so he crosses that off his birthday present.

Taeyong hums in satisfaction, and watches Jaehyun's head as he trashes it around the sheets, screaming _hyung, hyung, oh god, please, hyung, I can't take it anymore._ Jaehyun grips on the sheets, and he could feel the bruise forming on his wrists as he tries to wriggle out of the rope to grasp on the sheets even more, tighter. Taeyong licks another stripe on Jaehyun's entrance, and uses his hand to pull on Jaehyun's hard cock, smudging the newly melted ice cube and precum from the tip down to the girt base of his cock.

Jaehyun moans, and moans, and moans. It's all he could do, and pleasure is all he feels. He wonders if this is what Taeyong feels whenever he's under Jaehyun's spell.

Taeyong's cold bare fingers ghost over Jaehyun's entrance, the younger's eyes widen at what he thinks is Taeyong is about to do, and wriggles his body away from Taeyong's touch. "H–hyung, no I–"

Taeyong leans, his body hovering Jaehyun's. His lips touch the other's earlobe, and Jaehyun shudders from how cold it feels against his hot skin. "Sh, shut up. Not doing it, not until you're ready." Jaehyun sighs in relief, he cares so much, and he fucking loves Taeyong so much.

Taeyong cups Jaehyun's jaw to face him and presses their lips together. This time with so much fervor and deep, passionate, and careful. So careful.

Jaehyun pulls Taeyong's lower lip using his teeth, emitting a gasp from the older. Taeyong grinds on Jaehyun's ass, suddenly remembering how his cock is pressed against between Jaehyun's ass cheeks. Jaehyun moans into the kiss and Taeyong gently pats his arm, telling him to lie on his back.

Taeyong helps him shift his position, and it's not long until Taeyong is pressing kisses down Jaehyun's body, slowly and wet, as if to worship and praise him. Jaehyun trembles under Taeyong's lips, every each of his body reacting to Taeyong's ministrations. Once Taeyong reaches the tip of Jaehyun's cock, he doesn't hesitate to engulf him whole.

Jaehyun was big and thick, always so addicting and pain inducing, and Taeyong gets high off it. He bobs his head a few times, moans and groans emitting from Jaehyun's throat, until he releases his cock with a loud pop. Jaehyun cries, asking why'd he stop. Taeyong gets off the bed and walks over to the bedside table. He almost curses, almost told Taeyong off and tell him to fuck off because he's doing nothing to him but pure torture.

Taeyong places an ice cube on his navel. "Better not move, baby, or you're not getting any." He teases, he so badly wanted to push Taeyong off the bed, ask him what the fuck he did so wrong for him to be put in such torment, but when Taeyong takes him in his mouth again and feels two different temperatures he lets out the most deafening moan ever.

He closes his legs, almost trapping Taeyong's head between, but Taeyong pushes his legs away, pinning them down on the mattress.

Taeyong has decided to put a fucking ice cube in his mouth while blowing Jaehyun, and it sends Jaehyun into haywire, moaning curses and clenching and unclenching his fists over his chest because it's all he could do.

The contrast of Taeyong's warm mouth and the piercing sensation of the ice cube numbs his body, and despite the unfeeling of his cock he could sense Taeyong bobbing his head faster, hollowing his cheeks as if to imprison Jaehyun's hard cock inside. Jaehyun moans everytime, fighting the urge to move his body, to buck his hips up to fuck into Taeyong's mouth because he was told not to move. Don't move if he doesn't want to get any. Taeyong takes his time, never once releasing Jaehyun from his mouth, swirling the ice along his tongue on the head of Jaehyun's cock to drive him insane. To make him see the same stars he sees when Jaehyun fucks him persistently. Taeyong hums at the thought, and it vibrates so hard through Jaehyun's body, making him moan and encouraging Taeyong to keep doing what he's doing.

He gently scrapes Jaehyun's cock with his teeth, gently clouding Jaehyun's mind with nothing but _fuck, fuck hyung, gonna come, hyung._ Taeyong's ears practically perk up when he hears this, and starts bobbing his head faster, the tip of Jaehyun's cock pushing in the back of his throat. Jaehyun's moans get louder, still fighting the urge to move and buck his hips up in fear of the ice falling. "H–hyung, ah! Fuck! There, keep going, please!" Jaehyun's never this loud when he tops Taeyong, and sometimes it leaves Taeyong thinking if he enjoys it more than Jaehyun does. That's beneficial of course, but he can't be too selfish, too greedy, he wants Jaehyun to have the time of his life whenever they fuck too.

When Taeyong hollows his cheeks and puts pressure on Jaehyun's cock by the roof of his mouth, the response is rapid, and in just a second Jaehyun's already filling Taeyong's mouth with his own come. Taeyong swirls his tongue one last time and releases it with a loud pop. Taeyong willingly swallows Jaehyun's come, licking his lips wet. 

Taeyong spits on Jaehyun's cock and starts pumping it slowly, making sure to rub his index on the slit teasingly. "The ice is about to melt, Jae, are you gonna last? Can you come again?" Taeyong's hand had started being sloppy, it's as if he's just touching Jaehyun's cock for the hell of it. Jaehyun whines, and he's starting to writhe under Taeyong, the ice threatening to slide off his navel. Taeyong knows how Jaehyun has never been over stimulated before, and Taeyong knows just how much he'll get off Jaehyun's deafening whimpers while he pumps his dick in his hand and there's no longer semen coming out.

As much as Jaehyun already wants it to end, he came after all, after all that shit of pure pleasure and torture, he knows Taeyong still has something up his sleeves for him. He almost reprimands himself for coming too soon, but he nods. Jaehyun nods, despite his mind telling me that no, he can't come anymore, he can't wait for the fucking ice to dissipate into liquid, and he wants to move, to be able to touch Taeyong without a goddamn rope and an ice cube hindering him from doing so.

He nods sharply and screws his eyes shut when Taeyong starts playing with the head of his dick, "I want answers, Jaehyun. Yes or–"

"Yes, yes, yes, hyung, yes, I'll last. I'll wait for the ice cube to melt, hyung, I'll be a good boy. I can come again." Jaehyun's voice is almost gone, almost like a ghost, it's there, but at the same time it isn't. Taeyong thinks of the time that was him, when everything was too much but at the same time it wasn't, and all he could do was scream and moan Jaehyun's name. Waking up the next day, without much of a voice and even whispering hurts his throat a lot, it was worth it.

It's been almost an hour, and not once did Taeyong touch his own hard cock. If it wasn't for the fact that he's enjoying having Jaehyun in the palm of his hands, quivering and squirming in his touch, he'd realize how much he's been leaking it almost hurts. Taeyong stares at Jaehyun's limp moist dick, glistening a little because of the minimal light of their room. It's so fucking beautiful, and Taeyong remembers all the times he'd be on his knees, watching Jaehyun pull on his hair as he fucks into his mouth. Jaehyun would tell him how beautiful he is, and how even more beautiful he gets because he doesn't have a gag reflex. Taeyong knows it too, how much of a treasure it is to be able to fit Jaehyun's big cock in his mouth, have it touch the back of his throat without gagging too much. It's a talent.

Jaehyun writhes, asking and begging Taeyong to pay attention to him, to give him the rest of his present. He moved too much, and the ice slides off his navel, damping the sheets and making Taeyong fake his disappointment. Taeyong pouts, "Jaehyunie, what are we going to do?" He whines. "The ice fell off just when we were getting to the best part of your present. We need more ice, don't we?" Jaehyun whines, he didn't know if Taeyong was going to postpone the best part, or if the older just stood up because they really need more ice.

Jaehyun looks beside him and watches as Taeyong play with the cubes in his long, slender fingers. "I wish I could fuck you, Jaehyun." He stares at the ice cube, circling it in his fingers. "I wish I could bury myself inside you, feel you the way you feel me everytime you pound into my tight little ass, hitting all the right places in my body." Taeyong says it so seriously, and it's fucking hot and it messes with Jaehyun's mind.

He watches as Taeyong touches himself with a cube in his hand. Taeyong stops over his nipple, and he pinches it with his fingers, a moan resonating throughout the room. Taeyong stops his ministrations and stares at Jaehyun.

Taeyong smirks and looks over his shoulder, to Jaehyun's cock. "That's nice, you're already hard."

Jaehyun lifts his head to see what Taeyong was talking about, leans his head back again and sighs. "It's what you do to me, hyung." Jaehyun looks at Taeyong intently. Taeyong's smirk turns into a soft, genuine and gentle one. "And I'm glad I'm the only one who can do that to you."

Taeyong grabs the ice bucket and straddles Jaehyun's waist again like before. He places the bucket beside them and leans over to kiss Jaehyun. He pulls away and lifts his hands to work on Jaehyun's tied ones. Their foreheads rest against each other's. He pecks Jaehyun slowly, and then another one, another, and breathes out, "I love you, Jaehyunie." He lets go of Jaehyun's hands, setting it free from the tight embrace of the rope.

"Here's your birthday present." Taeyong leans back and presses the heel of his palm on the bed behind him. "Hyung, what are you doing–oh fuck." He was about to reach out to Taeyong when the other grabs a cube from the bucket, opens his legs as wide as possible and inserts it in his flushed little hole. Taeyong moans from the sensation, his head tilting back and eyes screw shut. "Ah, fuck, Jaehyunie, baby." Taeyong waits for a few seconds and grabs another one and does the same thing. He positions himself on Jaehyun's dick, careful not to let the cubes slip out. Jaehyun guides him, holding on to his narrow hips and looking at where his dick and Taeyong's entrance are meeting. "God, Jae, don't fucking look."

Taeyong's thighs tremble when he feels the head of Jaehyun's dick meeting the ice cube inside his ass. Jaehyun notices, "Baby, will you be okay? I haven't even–"

"I already prepared." Taeyong murmurs and sighs softly when he's fully adjusted to Jaehyun's dick, he sits there comfortably, unmoving. Though the tremble of his thighs and the shuddering of his shoulders say otherwise. He looks at Jaehyun with soft, lust filled eyes. "Before you came home."

Jaehyun growls, the image of Taeyong scissoring himself alone thinking of Jaehyun, lewd images of Jaehyun, Jaehyun fucking him relentlessly, Jaehyun and nothing and no one but Jaehyun makes him fully hard. "Pretty arousing, yeah? Which means you're not the only one coming twice today, baby." Taeyong leans in a little and rests his palms on top of Jaehyun's stomach.

"I'm moving." Taeyong mumbles, lifting himself expertly from Jaehyun's cock, he feels the sudden drip of water on his inner thighs and whines quietly. It drives him insane and pushes him to slam back hard and fast on Jaehyun's cock, earning a half groan half moan from the other. They could both feel it, the contrast of their warm bodies and the coldness of the now melting ice. Taeyong's walls are too warm, too hot and tight, and the two ice cubes he put in just a few minutes ago have already melted and drips out his ass and onto Jaehyun's dick.

Taeyong moans loudly, the angle hitting the same bundle of nerves he knows Jaehyun always brushes with his dick whenever he'd fuck him. He continues his ministrations, and not long after Jaehyun's grip on his hips are tight as ever and Jaehyun's hips are bucking up to meet him and make him see the those same stars again.

He lets himself fall on top of Jaehyun as the younger flips them both hurriedly, so eager to finally have Taeyong fully without the stiffness of the rope around his wrists or having to worry about some fucking ice cube sliding off.

Taeyong moans loudly again, his back arching in a beautiful curve, the one Jaehyun has always loved seeing. His eyes are shut and his mouth form a little o, just the way Jaehyun had imagined it. Jaehyun grabs Taeyong's thighs and slings them on his shoulder, he knows just how much this angle pleasures them both. Taeyong, having his prostate slammed so sweetly, and Jaehyun, who lives off of the warmth of Taeyong's hot wet walls and the face he makes whenever he clenches around Jaehyun. It's always a win-win situation, no one's ahead and no one's left out, they pleasure each other perfectly.

Taeyong's breathing had gone ragged, and with each thrust into his prostate and the tightening of the grip on his thighs, the more he's pushed to the edge. "J–Jae! Jaehyunie!" Taeyong mewls, his hands gripping the sheets, around Jaehyun's biceps to leave angry red marks, hovering over his red hard nipple and rubbing it to make himself feel so, so, so good. Taeyong doesn't know where to put his hands, and his loud moans eventually turn into whimpers and cries of _there, Jaehyunie, there, ah, Jae, ah._

Jaehyun thinks Taeyong looks so beautiful like this. Earlier he couldn't quite fathom it because of the pleasure running through his veins, and he didn't have the time because he was choking Taeyong in his mind for having him wait for almost an hour, teasing him ever so profusely and making him discover a side of him he didn't know was there.

Jaehyun realizes it, he just submitted to Taeyong, let him humiliate him and call him names only he used to call the older. He let him take joy in seeing Jaehyun lost in bliss, and it's fucking hot.

It drives Jaehyun to the edge, and he could feel his stomach coiling, burning. He bows over the older, locking their lips in a languid kiss. Taeyong's moan gets muffled when Jaehyun sucks on his tongue, licking it with his own as he continues rocking into Taeyong.

Taeyong is heaving, he's lost in his own pleasure and he has lost his state of mind. He's crying, whining, begging, grabbing Jaehyun and anything he could, so fucking unashamed of his pleasure as if he wasn't the one trying to keep a straight face earlier.

"God, Jaehyunie. Ah, ah, y–you make me feel so good, feel so full."

Jaehyun grits his teeth and moans. "You're making me mad, hyung."

Jaehyun reaches out to Taeyong's cock, pumping it in his hand in the same rigorous rhythm of his thrusts. Taeyong's ass had gone strawberry red from how fast Jaehyun's thighs has been slapping into it. Taeyong makes grabby hands to Jaehyun, he wants to touch him, to bury his head on the crook of Jaehyun's neck as he gets slammed on by Jaehyun. _Seems fucking vanilla,_ he's thinks. But the angle works, and he cries everytime Jaehyun hits him just right.

Taeyong comes first, spurting white ropes on Jaehyun's hand and on his stomach as he screams Jaehyun's name. Taeyong lets Jaehyun ram into him a bit more, clenching tightly around Jaehyun to drive him crazy and make him reach his climax. It works, it works every damn time, and Jaehyun cries his name adding the name of Jesus right after, filling Taeyong with his warm come.

Jaehyun thrusts more, but languidly just until the last drop of his semen is released. They're both heaving, chests flushed and lips so bruised. Jaehyun pulls out and Taeyong whines at the sudden emptiness. Taeyong props himself on his elbows and watches as Jaehyun grabs the discarded towel on the floor and wipes his hand and now limp cock clean. Then he positions himself between Taeyong to clean his stomach and his dick as well.

"Happy birthday, baby, did you like it?" Taeyong asks, he didn't know why, but suddenly he needs Jaehyun's validation. It's his present after all, he needs reassurance and encouragement.

Jaehyun didn't say anything which worries Taeyong a little, then the next thing he knows is that Jaehyun is already hooking one of his knees over his broad shoulder, leaning down to hover his face over Taeyong's ass, licking him.

 _So fucking tidy,_ Taeyong thinks.

Taeyong throws his head back and chokes out a moan when he feels Jaehyun's tongue slide past his entrance. He arches his back unknowingly and grabs Jaehyun's hair, urging him for more. It's done as soon as it started, and Taeyong mentally thanks Jaehyun for concluding it so fast or else he would've gotten a boner again.

Jaehyun hovers over Taeyong and pecks him on the lips. Taeyong snorts, "I love you." He pecks Jaehyun's nose and the younger scrunches it, making the older giggle in pure glee. "I love you too. And your presents." Jaehyun chuckles, realizing how different Taeyong's second gifts are to his first ones.

This morning, he woke up to Taeyong peppering his face with gentle kisses, he smiles as Taeyong kisses his closed eyelids. And when Jaehyun opened them, he's greeted by Taeyong's perfect smile and an eyeglass case between them. Jaehyun's old glasses broke a week ago, and Taeyong found it perfect to gift him a new one.

Taeyong rests his head on Jaehyun's chest, about to fall asleep when Jaehyun asks, "Will we have a round two?"

Taeyong laughs and slaps his chest lightly, "We always fuck, Jaehyunie. I don't get you." Jaehyun rubs soothing circles on Taeyong's back. "No, no, I mean, extreme stuff like this. Can we do it even though it's not my birthday? Every other holiday, maybe? Make it more special."

Jaehyun feels Taeyong smile, "What? You want some Deadpool shit going on?"

"Maybe, but we can choose whether we get to be Wade or Vanessa everytime." Taeyong looks up, doe eyes staring into dark caramel ones. He smiles softly at Jaehyun and says, "Are you telling me you wanna bottom?"

Jaehyun cards his hands through Taeyong's locks, pulling him to press his lips against his forehead.

"Maybe."

**Author's Note:**

> hhhh how was that ..... thank u if came this far of course. i wish i could say i wrote this during jaehyun's birthday and posted it the day after but really, just kinda used v day and his birthday as some type of way for this to have a plot/story. anyways thank u for reading :D kudos and comments are as always appreciated
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/huangszn)


End file.
